


The Councillor and the Detective

by springhorton



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springhorton/pseuds/springhorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ADA Rafael Barba and Detective Nick Amaro don't really get along. One might even argue they don't like each other...or do they? When Nick's been kicked out of his place and shows up on Rafael's doorstep with nowhere else to go, the Councillor figures he'll just have to deal with the man for a few days. But the tension the situation causes stirs up long suppressed feelings in both men; feelings the two of them will not be able to ignore for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Councillor and the Detective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sirfrederickchilton](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sirfrederickchilton).



Assistant District Attorney, Rafael Barba carefully moved his electric toothbrush over every single tooth in his mouth. It was part of a meticulous morning primping ritual that he was thoroughly unabashed about. When he was halfway finished brushing his teeth, he heard the doorbell ring. He frowned at himself in the mirror; wondering what someone could possibly want at this early hour. Figuring it must be important; he didn’t even bother to leave the toothbrush, just hurried out of the bathroom. The sight at the front door took him aback though and for a moment he only stood staring. 

“Good morning to you too, Councillor,” came the grumpy words of Detective Nick Amaro. The fact he was carrying two duffle bags was not lost on Barba. Amaro caught his line of sight and said, “It’s a long story. Suffice it to say, I didn’t have anywhere else to go.” He brushed passed Barba and added, “Nice dressing gown.”

After a moment, Barba turned to see the Detective setting his bags down on the living room couch. “So, your plan is to stay here?” he asked around the toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. “We don’t even like each other.”

Amaro rolled his eyes. “Look, it’ll only be for a few days.”

“Fine. Make yourself at home,” Barba sassed. He didn’t have time for this. “I’ll be right back.” With that, he disappeared into his bedroom again and tried to rush his routine. 

After making Amaro wait for fifteen minutes, he came back into the living room, fully dressed and ready for a day of competition crushing work. He could see the impatient look in the Detective’s eyes and it gave him some small measure of satisfaction.

“Are you going to show me to your guest room now?” Amaro asked.

“You can have the couch,” Barba answered as he checked himself over one last time in the living room mirror. 

“The couch?” 

“Yes. The guestroom is in case I have actual guests. You know, the kind I’ve actually invited.”

Amaro worked his jaw in a fit of frustration. “Look. I can find myself a hotel-“

“No, Detective. I imagine if you could have, you would. Things are tight, are they?”

Amaro flashed him a sarcastic smile and covered the distance between them. “You’re a piece of work Barba. If you don’t want me staying here, just say so.”

“Well, you didn’t give me much choice, did you? Tell me, Detective, what are you really doing here? Forget to pay the rent? Blew your money somewhere else?”

Suddenly, the two of them were nose to nose. “You have a mouth on you. You know that right?” Amaro growled.

“So I’ve been told, by plenty before you and I’m sure plenty after you.” He waited a moment, but Amaro didn’t back off. “Would you like to hit me, Detective? Would it make you feel better?” In an instant, he felt the man’s hands on him, pushing him back against the wall. “Hey! Not the suit!” As his back hit the wall, he fully expected to be going to work with a black eye, but what happened instead made him gasp in surprise. Instead of a fist, he felt Amaro’s lips press against his; rough and hungry. 

For a moment, Barba froze in confusion, but then he felt himself melting into the kiss. This, of course, only caused more confusion. He reached up and shoved the Detective away. “What the hell are you doing?” The two of them only stared at one another, breathing heavily and then Barba added, “I’m going to be late for a deposition.” With that, he turned and stormed out of the house.

That afternoon, Barba met up with the detectives of the Special Victims Unit to discuss their latest case and how they might convict the suspect. He stood next to Olivia Benson, glancing now and then at pictures of the victims on a cork board across the room. It wasn’t sounding like a promising case, but he was hearing his colleague out anyway. As he glanced up again, he caught sight of Detective Amaro come into the room. As he crossed it, Barba lost all track of what Detective Benson was saying. 

Realizing he was being watched, Amaro glanced back and said, by way of greeting, “Councillor.”

“Detective,” Barba answered and then forced himself to return his attention to the other Detective. Here and there his willpower would slip though and he’d look up to find Amaro staring back. He found it unsettling, but also rather arousing. He wrapped up the discussion as quickly as he could and returned to his own office. It didn’t matter though. He knew he’d be seeing the Detective later on that evening.

That night, when Barba came home, he breathed a sigh of relief to find that Amaro was still out. With a frown, he realized that he felt disappointed as well. Beyond childhood backgrounds, the two of them had little in common, but that morning’s hullabaloo had sparked an attraction in him that he’d been suppressing for ages. He went to bed early, hoping to avoid any further confusion.

That was not to be though. He wasn’t sure what woke him in the middle of the night, but as he opened his eyes, he immediately caught sight of Detective Amaro sitting on the edge of his bed. He was illuminated by the outside streetlights and was grinning ear to ear.

“I thought you’d never wake up,” he teased.

“What are you doing here?” Barba groaned.

“After what happened today, I thought you’d be happier to see me, Councillor.”

“Look, I’m not even sure what happened today.”

“No?” Amaro retorted. “Maybe I should refresh your memory.” He quickly leaned over and pressed his lips to Barba’s, climbing on top of the other man as he did so. When he didn’t feel any resistance, he took Barba’s hands and pinned them above his head. 

As soon as the Detective moved away, Barba said, “Pretty presumptuous of you, don’t you think?”

“Oh please, I saw the way you looked at me all day.”

“That still doesn’t mean I’m willing to have sex with you,” Barba murmured.

Amaro leaned over again and nipped at his neck and then rolled his hips against the Councillor’s. He heard a hiss escape Barba’s lips and leaned back with a smile. 

“Feels like someone’s ready to me,” he teased again.

“Detective, you of all people should know that physical response does not equal consent.” Barba started to raise his arms, but Amaro pinned him down harder. “Actually, I’m tired of this game, Detective.”

Something about the annoyed and slightly desperate look in Barba’s eyes made Amaro loosen his grip, but he didn’t let go until the Councillor gave him a shove.

“Get off,” Barba said, a little more forcefully than he intended and scrambled out from underneath the other man. 

For a moment, Amaro just stared at him in shock. “Hey, are you OK?” he finally managed to whisper.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Barba grumbled in reply.

“Look, I didn’t mean-“

“Detective! I said I was fine.”

Amaro cautiously crept closer and put a hand on his knee. “Did someone…force you?”

“No,” Barba replied, waving it away. “It’s just...I’m not…I mean, people get confused by my work, the performance I give in the courtroom-“

“The personality you show us everyday, you mean?”

Barba sighed. “Ok, yes, that’s my power trip, but I like to leave it there.”

“You’re saying you like it gentle,” Amaro teased.

Barba clenched his jaw and shook his head. “I knew this would be a mistake.” He started to climb off the bed, but Amaro took his hand.

“No, no, Rafael,” the Detective cooed. “If you like it gentle, I can be gentle.”

“You sure you don’t want the game?”

“No, I just want you.” He moved even closer and then unbuttoned Barba’s shirt from behind. He slowly slipped it off, kissing the Councillor’s now exposed shoulders as the shirt fell to the bed. He felt Barba’s head push back against him and Amaro slid his hands down to the older man’s pants. He pushed those off too and then beckoned Barba to turn around as he stripped himself. 

Barba watched with a gasp, suddenly feeling a bit inadequate. “Making plenty of time for the gym are we, Detective?”

“Nah, this is just my natural state,” Amaro teased back. “Besides, you’re not exactly chopped liver yourself, Councillor.”

Barba chuckled and shook his head. Then he suddenly felt Amaro’s lips on his again. The intensity took his breath away and he offered no resistance when he felt himself being pushed back on the bed. He closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing as the Detective explored every inch of his body; teasing a nipple here, stroking a thigh there. When he felt the pressure of hands leading him to turn on to his stomach, he did so and made himself comfortable on the pillows. He relaxed completely, happy to let the younger man do as he pleased. He smiled and let out a soft moan as Amaro continued his ministrations; readying his body for what was to come.

Amaro laughed. “That wasn’t a sound I was expecting to hear from you, Councillor.”

“No?” Barba teased as he felt the pleasant weight of another body on top of his. 

“Are you ready?” Amaro murmured.

“Mmmhmm,” Barba hummed and then another gasp left his lips as he felt the sudden pressure of the Detective inside him. It only took a few moments before their bodies were moving as one and Amaro filled him completely. 

Their pace was slow and controlled, Amaro trying his best to be gentle and think of Barba’s pleasure first. He found the Councillor’s arms and pushed them up near his head, entwining their hands together as they moved. When their bodies were slick with sweat, he picked up the pace, pushing in harder and finally making Barba cry out from the pleasure.

“That’s it, Councillor,” he teased, ending his sentence with a moan of his own.

Barba couldn’t remember the last time he’d enjoyed himself this much. In fact, at this point he couldn’t think much at all. He squeezed his eyes shut, the mixture of pressure and pleasure making him feel like he couldn’t take much more. Something was coiling in his gut and it begged to be set free. He rode the ride that was Nick Amaro, bucking hard until he couldn’t hold back any longer. “Detective!” he screamed out and a small smile touched the corner of his lips as he heard a cry of “Councillor!” in return. 

The two of them moved through the waves of pleasure, continuing to roll and thrust until they were spent and breathless. Their bodies satiated, they fell into a deep slumber almost immediately. 

When Rafael Barba woke the next morning, he was in exactly the same spot as when he’d fallen asleep. A small puddle of saliva moistened his pillow and he wiped his cheek as he lifted his head. His body was sore and he groaned as he tried to turn over, but he definitely wasn’t complaining. As he managed to flop onto his back, he saw Detective Amaro propped up on his elbow and grinning at him. He groaned again.

“I would have taken you for a morning person, Councillor,” he commented.

“God no,” Barba croaked out. He almost drifted back to sleep, but when he opened his eyes, Amaro was a little closer and looking a bit concerned.

“I have to get to work,” he announced. 

“OK,” Barba consented, but Amaro’s frown didn’t dissipate. “What?”

“I was just wondering if this was the point where you tell me last night was nice, but it can never happen again.”

Barba’s brows furrowed into their own small frown and then he reached up and gently caressed Amaro’s face with the back of his hand. “No, Detective. I’d very much like if this happened again.”


End file.
